


Being A Twin

by BlazeThePhoenix



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humanized AUish, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeThePhoenix/pseuds/BlazeThePhoenix
Summary: Transformers Robots in DisguiseSideswipe could hardly stand it! The pain of his broken bond, the loss of his beloved Sun. So he used pranking and joking to forget it, to the dismay of an unknowing Strongarm and the rest of the Bee Team.At least, he thinks they don’t know anything about the pain he’s going through…





	Being A Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random plot put into my head by the different universes of Transformers...and the fact that I think twins are cool. Please bear with me, this is the first time I've submitted anything onto this website and I'm still trying to figure out how it works...

Jetstorm snickered at Sideswipe’s latest joke: copying Strongarm when her back was turned. As soon as she turned back around, though, he stopped and acted innocent. Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Grimlock almost gave him away with their snickering and quiet laughing.  
Strongarm narrowed her eyes but returned to her speech. Sideswipe started up again. The minicons bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing. Grimlock didn’t. Strongarm whipped around and Sideswipe froze, mid-mock. Bumblebee sighed and face-palmed. Drift, the ever stoic, did nothing, but Jetstorm could tell that he wanted to roll his eyes.  
“What is with you today!? You’re either pranking me or mocking me!”  
“Live a little, Strongarm! Have some fun!”  
“Grow up, Sideswipe!” The redhead’s smile fell and he straightened up.  
“Jeez, take a joke.” He stalked off towards the rooms. As Sideswipe walked pass him, Jetstorm felt a strong, familiar pulsing. The black haired minicon waited until everyone else returned their attention to whatever Strongarm was talking about before backing up towards the rooms. He accidentally brushed against his master, causing Drift to glance down at him.  
^Jetstorm, what are you doing?^ The samurai asked through the master/minicon bond (It’s almost like a creator/creation bond).  
*I need to talk to Sideswipe. I believe we have something in common.* The mini placed his hand over his spark. Drift stared for a few seconds before nodding. Jetstorm smiled and hurried to the rooms.

Sideswipe paced in his room, muttering to himself. He was uncomfortably aware of his spark sending out pulses through a no-longer-existing bond. The redhead groaned from the pain of the broken bond. Sideswipe turned his head when someone knocked on his door.  
“Sideswipe? It’s Jetstorm. May I come in?” The redhead laid on his bed, acting as if nothing happened.  
“Sure, whatever.” The little tyke poked his head in first before coming fully into to the room and closing the door behind him. Sideswipe gave a little scoff at that, knowing full well that both minis do that out of precautions for some reason. “Whaddya need?”  
“Are you alright?” The redhead shrugged.  
“Little ticked that Strongarm can’t take a joke, but she’s ‘the walking rule book’ for a reason.”  
“Not that. You…are missing your other half, aren’t you?” Sideswipe sat up and stared at Jetstorm.  
“How did you know…that I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He finished lamely and turned his back to Jetstorm as the mini frowned.  
“You’re not the only one.” That sentence had him turning back to face Jetstorm. “I was the older twin. We were on the streets for our first few years before a Decepticon took us in. The Decepticon had given us a warning to behave, but we broke that rule once and the con killed him right in front of me.”  
It was silent for a few minutes. Jetstorm stared at the floor, tears falling down his face just like every time he even thought about his twin. He didn’t hear the older teen move until Jetstorm felt himself being pulled into a hug. Sideswipe kept his arms around the younger and rested his chin lightly on Jetstorm’s head.  
“M’sorry. Sunny and I were caught in one of those riots that happened a few years ago. We were just a few bystanders watching the fighting going on until a stray shot came towards us. Sunny pushed me outta the way.” Jetstorm sniffed and wiped the tears off his face.  
“Sunny, huh? Why do I get the feeling he hated that nickname?”  
“Oh, believe me, he did. I was the only one who could call him that though. To anyone else, he’s Sunstreaker.” Sideswipe laughed a little, then sobered. “It took a week for the docs to stabilize my spark. Sometimes I wish they would’ve simply let me go.”  
“I was in stasis for…five day, I believe, before Slipstream managed to rouse me. From then on, he stayed by my side; being an older brother to me.”  
“Hmm…” The redhead hummed, still keeping the mini in his hold. “What was his name?”  
“…Jetfire…We were called the JetTwins by almost everyone.”  
“JetTwins? Sounds better than the Terror Twins.” Jetstorm laughed and pulled away enough to look at him.  
“How’d you get that name?”  
“Pranks.”  
“Not surprised.” The mini let the older teen pull him back into the embrace where they stayed for a few minutes. Their sparks echoed one another; recognizing the other as _a_ twin, but not _the_ twin—the other half.  
Then the alarm sounded, indicating that Fixit found a Decepticon signal. Sideswipe muttered something that sounded like “perfect timing,” before releasing the black haired teen and both of them standing and walking out to the command center.

Jetstorm paused before actually entering that part of the junkyard. “Sideswipe?”  
“Hmm?”  
“If you ever need another…” The older cut him off before he could finish the sentence.  
“Same goes for you, squirt.” He smiled knowingly at the redhead, and got one in return.

Slipstream looked over where Sideswipe and Jetstorm walked in. The older mini looked back and forth between the two. He got that feeling that something important happened, and nudged his brotherly bond with Jetstorm.  
-What happened?-  
~Oh, just some twin time.~  
-Aaaahh. Gotcha.- The younger redhead smiled as his ‘brother’ requested from Drift to join Sideswipe on the mission, which was granted with a small amount of confusion.  
^Slipstream? Do you know what happened between them?^  
*Jetstorm and Sideswipe found a comfort in each other for their broken bonds.*  
^That is good that they can take comfort in another who has gone through the same thing, though sad that it has happened.^  
*My thoughts exactly, Master.*

_Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us._

**Author's Note:**

> ...think someone can give me come pointers to make this look better? I personally think it looks like trash with the giant paragraphs...


End file.
